Aurora de Martel
Rebekah Mikaelson Dulce chica Señora Aurora |familia = Tristan de Martel Conde de Martel † Condesa de Martel † |muertes significativas = Monjes anonimos Alexis |linea de sangre = Rebekah Mikaelson |actor = Rebecca Breeds |primera aparicion = For the Next Millennium |ultima aparicion = Beautiful Mistake |causa de muerte = Suicidio (como humana) |edad = +1000 |image = TO307 2941.jpg|name = Aurora de Martel|birthdate = Siglo 10(Sur de Francia,edad desconocida/1000+)|turned = * Por Rebekah Mikaelson en algun momento del año 1001|status = Dormida|job = aristócrata(1000´s) Miembro de La trinidad Prisionera (anteriormente)|species = Vampiro|gender = Femenino|family = Tristan de Martel (hermano)|significant sires = Camille O'Connell Muchisima gente alrededor de los siglos Dos vampiros sin nombre Tres vampiros sin nombre † (2013)|significant kills = Ella misma Muchisima gente sin nombre Dos monjes desconocidos Alexis Camille O'Connell (Indirectamente/como humana) Madison|cause of death = Suicidio (como humana)|killed by = Ella misma (como humana)}} Aurora de Martel, es un personaje recurrente de en su tercera temporada. Hija del Conde de Martel y hermana de Tristan de Martel. Antigua amante de Niklaus, y primer vampiro de la línea de sangre de la Original Rebekah Mikaelson. Biografía La madre de Aurora murió en el parto, lo que repercutió en que ella no celebre su cumpleaños debido a que cree que su primer acto en la tierra fue monstruoso, por lo cual no merece celebrarlo. Ella y Lucian eran amigos cuando era pequeña. Sur de Francia, 1002 Aurora de Martel era la hija de el conde y condesa de Martel, y hermana de Tristan de Martel. Ambos estaban presentes cuando los Mikaelson llegaron al castillo, ellos fingian ser los hijos del conde de Guisa. Klaus se sintió encandilado al instante por ella. Ambos mantuvieron un romance secreto, hasta que Lucian lo descubrió, quién pensaba que tenía oportunidad con ella, dado que habían sido amigos en la infancia. Aurora preocupada porque su hermano los descubriese a los tres, les dijo que se fueran, pero Lucian, aun sorprendido y muerto del dolor, se quedo, lo que llevo a su tortura. Klaus y Aurora continuaron con su romance, ella iba enamorandose más y más de él, luego de recibir una carta de Klaus expresando sus sentimientos. Ambos mantienen aun su romance secreto, y un día ella descubre que es un vampiro cuando le ve alimentandose junto con Lucian. Aurora quiere convertirse en lo que Klaus es, pero este se niega a sentenciarla a una vida así. Luego de que Tristan le prohibiese estar con él, ella se corta las muñecas y Rebekah la salva (se presume que fue todo una trampa y que Tristan nunca supo de ella y Klaus). Aurora salta de su ventana y muere, despertando como vampiro y diciendole a Klaus que ahora podrán amarse por siempre. Su relación crece más temprana, hasta que un día se enteran de que Mikael Mikaelson va a cazar a sus hijos, por lo cual tienen que huir. Aurora quiere ir con ellos, pero Elijah se niega, y ella accidentalmente revela que Klaus mató a Esther (la madre de los Mikaelson). Elijah enfadado la pone bajo una compulsión (la primera por accidente) y la obligaba decirle el secreto que Klaus le había confesado, luego nuevamente la pone bajo una compulsión para que rompa el corazón de Klaus. Ella le llama monstruo y dice que nunca podrá amarlo, se ve destruida cuando él se va. Más tarde, Elijah le pone otra compulsión (a ella, Tristan y Lucian) para que creyera que ella es Rebekah y pasó muchos siglos de esa manera, escondiendose de Mikael a quien realmente creía su padre. Europa, 1114 Luego de que la hermandad de los cinco insertara la daga en Elijah, ella, su hermano y Lucian fueron libres de la compulsión. Ellos estaban muy enfadados y destruidos, por lo que juraron venganza. Además de que Mikael los seguía aun cazando. Ella y Lucian viajaron un tiempo junto con su hermano, pero el antiguo rencor entre ambos acabo separandolos. ''The Originals'' Temporada 3 Su primera aparición se da en For the Next Millennium, donde se hallaba sentada en un monasterio con las vestimentas del mismo. Un monje le entregó un pedazo de papel que llevó a que tuviera un ataque y le cortara la garganta con las uñas. Luego, sacó un collar de debajo de la túnica y menciono que no faltaría mucho. You Hung the Moon, ella y su hermano disfrutan de un enfrentamiento con espadas. Ante la mención de su ataque de antes, ella menciona que ha mejorado y que deberia dejarla salir de alli, pero él dijo que no podía hacer eso y que la extrañaria cuando se fuera. Ella se ve furiosa ante eso, pero es inmovilizada y se la seda con lo que se presume es verbena. En I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans, se revela que Aurora mantenía un romance con Klaus. Ella escapa del monasterio y le avisa a su hermano que va a ir a visitarlo a Nueva Orleans. A Walk on the Wild Side se revela que ella fue la que envenenó a la adivina, y que estuvó en todo momento en la fiesta, vestida con una mascara. The Axeman's Letter en un flashback vemos como la relación entre ella y Klaus crecía, y como se entero de que era thumbun vampiro. Aurora decidida a convertirse en uno se corta las venas, para que Rebekah la salve y se suicida lanzandose por el balcon. Como vampiro, su relación con Klaus se vuelve aun más cercana. Cuando los originales deben huir, ella quiere ir con ellos pero debido a un error, le cuenta a Elijah (bajo compulsión) que Klaus mató a Esther. Enfadado, Elijah le hace romper el corazón de Klaus. En el presente, ella le cuenta todo a Klaus luego de que se reenceuntran, después de que dejara un cuerpo de una mujer desangrado sobre flores en la casa de los Mikaelson. Klaus la encuentra mediante pistas que ella dejo y ambos por fin hablan sobre lo que sucedió y sus sentimientos. Beautiful Mistake, ella y Klaus comienzan a pasar tiempo juntos, aunque ella demuestra que sabe que solo es para sacar información. Klaus termina revelandole que nunca dejo de pensar en ella, y que su actual habitación es en realidad un estudio de arte, donde tiene un cuadro de ella. Aurora y él finalmente aceptan que aun se quieren y mantienen relaciones. Después de eso, ella revela el arma que piensan usar Lucian y su hermano para matarlos, diciendole que todo es por causa de que Elijah utilizo las compulsión en ellos para hacerles creer que eran los originales y que le odiaba profundamente por haberla separado de él. Además de que ella engaño a su hermano y tenía a Rebekah protegida. Personalidad Vampiro Aurora esa hermosa vampira y enigmatica, es seductora, juguetona e inegniosa. Pero es malvada, y volatil. Parece haber desarrollado una inestabilidad mental, lo que llevó a su hermano a encerrarla en un monasterio. Ella también parece tener una estrecha y casi enfermiza relación con él. Cambiando mucho desde que era humana. Humana Como Humana, Aurora demostró ser alguien inocente, entregada y romántica. Ella era pura bondad, aunque muy buena manipulando a las personas para conseguir un fin que buscaba. Ella también demostró ser muy sensible y leal a Klaus. Apariencia física Aurora tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello rojizo. Ella es bastante joven. Relaciones Klaus y Aurora Ambos eran amantes, encontrandose secretamente por culpa de su hermano y Lucian. Aurora y Lucien Aurora y Lucian parecían tener sentimientos por el otro, hasta la llegada de Klaus. Aurora se preocupa profundamente por Lucien, y le considera un amigo. Rebekah y Aurora Rebekah es la creadora de Aurora, ambas eran muy cercanas siendo las únicas mujeres. Esta incluso le dio su sangre cuando creyó que estaba muerta. Aurora y Tristan Ambos hermanos son muy cercanos. Elijah y Aurora Aurora odia profundamente a Elijah y lo considera su enemigo número 1. A pesar de ser de la linea de su hermano, no le importaría que estuviese relegado a esa prisión que planean efectuar. Es el único original al que ella desprecia. Trivialidades *Ella es el vampiro más antiguo de la linea de Rebekah *Ella parece tener una mentalidad inestable. *Aurora es el primer vampiro no original femenino de la historia, siendo Lucian el primer vampiro no original. *Ella fue el primer vampiro en la historia en estar bajo compulsión de un original. en:Aurora de Martel Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Familia De Martel Categoría:Línea de sangre de Rebekah Mikaelson Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals